


Splish Splash

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Time Quest Prompt 7: Bubble Baths





	Splish Splash

When Ignis had left the room it was sparkling marble and glass with towels and rugs fluffy as clouds.

It had been five minutes.

The army of rubber ducks lining the countertop has disappeared along with the floor and it’s rugs, half the carpet of the adjoining room, and every ounce of his constantly dwindling patience.

Instead Ignis faced a mass of foam, thicker than the Tenebrae fogs in winter and almost tall enough to touch the ceiling in some places. It smelled sweetly of vanilla and sugar, and he could hear the muffled sounds of splashing and laughter.

Noctis.

Praying absently for patience, Ignis kicked off his soggy shoes and socks and stuck a tentative arm into the mass - still warm, but not unbearably so. He pushed a clump near his face to the side, stepping quickly yet carefully to fill the gap, and displaced more. The bubbles had gotten him soggy, clothes heavy and uncomfortable, but at least he could see. The noises were getting louder.

He could feel the water sloshing past his feet - still running, he though irritably - when he stepped on something rigid and took a tumble as it squeaked in protest. Several minutes of fumbling in the bubble wall later and he righted himself, glasses uncomfortably frothy and trousers sodden, Sir Duckington the 8th in hand.

It felt like hours later when he reached the center - a large marble tub where the bubbles were only waist high, overrun with ducks and Noctis and the still running taps.

“Iggy!”

He’s been spotted.

“You came back,” the prince cheered, as though it hadn’t been eight minutes since they’d last seen each other.

“Noctis, what have we said about bubble baths?”

“Never alone!”

“And this?”

“You were coming back. And the Duckguard was here!”

“…Right.”

Ignis tossed the toy in with the others, switched off the taps, and turned to leave, “You’re cleaning this up.”

“No faaaaiiiir!”

“You’re 19 Noct, life isn’t fair.”


End file.
